


Still perfect to me

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Facial Shaving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine cuts himself whilst shaving. Upset and frustrated, Kurt tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still perfect to me

Blaine pulls the razor down over his skin, leaving a soft pink streak of skin between the cloud of shaving gel on his face. He’s in his bathroom, Kurt still in bed, a nest of untucked sheets from the night before.

He hears Kurt stir a little, no doubt tired and sore from 7 hours ago. They had gone at it like animals last night, Kurt refusing to let Blaine come before he did, and the trouble with Kurt being stuck in another state for so long, was that they didn’t know how to stop when they were together.

Seeing his reflection in the mirror, Blaine rinses the razor under the tap before bringing it up to his face again. He slowly brings it down, rinses and repeats, just as Coop had taught him just under four years ago.

‘Blaine?’

It’s the low, gravelly voice of a Kurt who has just woken up. A thud of a bag being pushed onto its side and the noise of a deodorant being sprayed follow.

‘I’m in here,’ Blaine calls back, glancing sideways at his reflection. Those damn eyebrows. He timidly asked Kurt about them once before, anxious about what his boyfriend thought of their peculiar shape, but Kurt had rushed to reassure him that they were fine and it was perfectly acceptable to have cute eyebrows.

Blaine smiles at the memory and slides the blade over his skin one last time, restoring his face to it’s youthful look.

Fuck

In his thoughts, his hand had slipped slightly and over what once was potentially soft, wet skin now lay a small red slit, the first few drops of blood already glistening out.

‘Fucks sake,’ Blaine mutters, angry at himself more than anything, it’s been ages since he’s cut himself like this. He reaches over for his flannel, damp and moulded into a ball at the edge of his sink. Wiping his face, he sees he still has a small patch of the dark stubble Kurt had teased him about last night, just under his jaw. He’ll sort it later.

He reaches over the toilet and tears off a small bit of loo roll before scrunching it up and blotting at the dark scarlet on his face. In what seems like only a few seconds the tissue’s soaked and Blaine picks up the roll to go sit on the edge of his bath, he can already feel his mind dipping into frustration.

‘Blaine? Do you want some breakfast?’

‘I’ll be out soon.’ Blaine really can’t muster enough energy to sound excited at the thought of splitting pancakes with his boyfriend, and concerned, Kurt opens the door slowly.

‘Blaine? You okay?’

Kurt’s first thought is to be alarmed at the way his boyfriend is sitting, hunched over his underwear clad body, cautiously perched on the bath tub. But after looking into Blaine’s eyes, clearly expressing his thoughts of self pity, and the way he was clinging a flimsy bit of paper to his face made Kurt relax and go to join him.

‘Cut yourself honey?’

Kurt can’t help but smirk slightly as he crouches down in front of Blaine before peeling off Blaine’s fingers to see the blood oozing gnash on the Blaine’s face.

‘I’m an idiot,’ Blaine pouts, and the way Blaine just looks so…upset with himself, over the tiniest little thing just makes Kurt giggle.

‘It’s not funny!’ Blaine huffs and faces away from Kurt, trying to cover his face and cross his arms at the same time, but failing. Eventually, he compromises and dabs the tissue at his face with one hand whilst crossing his chest with his other.

‘Blaine honey, it’s fine, okay? Just leave it clot up a bit.’

‘No.’ Blaine resists Kurt’s attempt to pull him up and remains firmly seated on the bath, the cool enamel of it cold against his skin.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt sighs, grabbing Blaine’s hands before he can react. ‘Come on. No one can see, you look fine.’

‘Look stupid.’ Blaine tries to break free from Kurt’s grip but Kurt’s stronger and refuses to give in to Blaine’s efforts.

‘Look,’ Kurt kisses Blaine and Blaine stops tensing his arms and relaxes into Kurt, slowly moving his lips apart and sliding his tongue into Kurt’s mouth.

‘Nope.’ Kurt withdraws and gets up, bringing Blaine with him. ‘You sir, are going to assist your boyfriend in the art of pancake making and we’ll see where this goes later.’

Blaine can’t help but for give a wide grin before following his half dressed boyfriend down the stairs, still dressed only in his boxers.

Damn it, Kurt was so distracting.


End file.
